Harry Potter's Twin Sister
by Alexa Black
Summary: Harry has an unknown sister! What is she like?CHAPTER 6! It will be confusing at first. The action will come in later chapters if you reavew. So if you want it, r/r!
1. Marie

  
The Problem (Marie's world)  
  
This may be confusing, but when other chapters are up, you'll get the picture  
  
It was a freezing cold day when Marie woke up. That was very strange, as it was  
July 29th. July 29th!, Marie thought. That means only two days till my birthday!   
And it was. Marie's birthday was on the 31st. That meant she only had two days to  
plan her party!  
It wasn't till after she was dressed, that she had never had a birthday party,  
she didn't have any friends, and her aunt and uncle hated her and her parents where  
ead!  
Marie fell back on her bed. It had been like that for 14 long years. But why   
though. Why don't they like me? Is it the way I look? She didn't think so.   
Marie had jet-black hair normally back in a messy pony tale, bright green eyes   
behind her black, oval shaped glasses, and a lovely smile. She looked very pretty.   
So what was the problem?  
Suddenly, her aunt's voice came from downstairs. "Marie!" shrieked Aunt Penelope.  
"Get down here, and make breakfast!"  
Well, Marie thought, Here comes yet another day.  
  
a/n: That's my first chapter of my first story! Yeah! So tell me, is it too short?   
Is it interesting? Review and tell me! Please! By the way, Harry will be in   
the next chapter. That's all!   
Disclaimer: The characters are mine  
But not for long.  
I hope you like disclaimers  
In the form of a song.  
LUV YA :) :) :) :)   



	2. Lonly

LONLY (Harry's world)  
  
********************************************************************************************  
a/n: Okay. Now we have Harry, and what he's doing. It will keep switching throuout the   
chapters till I need to bring it together. And sorry about the last chapter. I'll make  
this one longer.  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat on his bed, shaking and swetting. It was 4:00AM, and he was waking up  
  
from another dream about Voldemort. They were getting worse now that Volde was back.  
  
Harry wished that he had a sister or brother or sombody who shared the same pain   
  
he could talk to. But that was impossible! Sirius would have told him, if he had a   
  
sibling.  
  
"Unless", he said to himself,"Sirius didn't know about it! May be he can find out!"  
  
Harry quickly started to write a leter.  
  
Sirius  
How are you? I'm fine. No big pains yet. I sort of had a stupid thought this morning,  
though. Is there even the slightest chance that I might have a brother or sister that   
neather of us know about? It's just a thought.  
Harry  
  
That sounded about right. Harry gave the note to Hedwig, and watched her fly away.  
  
He checked the clock. 6:00AM. After getting dressed, he walked downstairs. **At least   
  
I will have my birthday to look foward to in two days** he thought.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
a/n: Okay, so It could have been longer. I'll try harder if you revew! They made me   
  
soooooo happy last time, I started writing right away! I WILL make the next chapter longer.  
  
Luv Ya! ;) *grins*   
********************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:The characters, arent mine  
They belong to you-know-who  
And I dont mean Voldemort  
I'll write more soon!  
******************************************************************************************** 


	3. At Hogwarts

AT HOGWARTS  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, I think.   
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
*Knock knock* "You wanted to see me, Albus", asked Miniverda.   
  
"Yes", he said, holding up a letter. " An owl brought me an intresting letter yesterday. I think it will intrest  
  
you. Have a look." Miniverda read the letter, and her jaw dropped. She looked at Albus.  
  
"I-I-I-are y-yo-you shure ab-ab-about th-th-this, Albus?"  
  
"Positive. I've cheacked for foregs and fake information, but it all adds up. Every word of it is true."  
  
"But how on earth are we suppost to tell him! With You-Know-Who back, and Black still on the loose, he'll think  
  
we gave someone pollyjuce potion to take his mind of things. Not to mention how he's going to fell when Snape sees her.  
  
Harry will be furious."  
  
For some strange and bazzar reson, Albus was smiling. "You right. He won't beilive it... IF he hears it from one  
  
of us. I know sombody Harry will definetly belive. Somebody he trusts with his life. Sombody who loves and cares   
  
about him. Sombody..."  
  
"Who is it already!" asked Miniverda, loosing pacients.  
  
"S-I-R-I-U-S B-L-A-C-K."  
  
"ARE YOU GOING INSANE! BLACK IS AN ESCAPED PSYCOPATHIC CRIMINAL! HE'S-he's-he you're not kidding, are you?"  
  
Albus shook his head. "Great! Fine, tell me you story", she said, sitting down. Albus started talking.  
  
*************************************************TWO HOURS LATER*************************************************************  
  
"So Sirius will tell Harry. Are you shure Harry will beilive him?"  
  
"Yes. Harry will soon know he has a twin sister."  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
a/n: Just review. It was ment to be longer, but I accidently earased the first copy.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing. 


	4. The Talk

THE TALK  
=============================================================================================================================  
A/N: Hogwarts agein. Not much to say. Just read it. It's waaaaaaaaaaay longer!  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
At Hogwarts, the teachers where debating on Sirius. Or rather, Snape was being a stuburn prat. He would not beilive   
  
anything any of the teachers would say. Now isn't that just like our favorite greasy slimeball?  
  
"Severus, we've given you all the proof available."  
  
"We gave him truth potion, YOUR truth potion!"  
  
"Get over your schoolboy grudge already!"  
  
"You can't deny it forever!"  
  
"NO! I will never belive it!" he wold keep saying.  
  
Albus sighed. "Severus, you made a truce with him last year. I want you two to redo that truce."  
  
"But", Severus started, but Albus cut him off. "I want both you and Sirius to go into that classroom, and sort this   
  
out. Expelliarmus!" Their wands flew to Albus. "I would feel better if I didn't leave you two alone with these. I'll   
  
just hold on to them for now." Sirius and Severus marched into the empty classroom. At first they ignored eachother   
exchanging glances from time to time.  
  
Finaly, Sirius broke the silence. "We're not getteing anywere, are we?"he asked turning aroud.  
  
"no", Snape awnsered shortly, also turning.  
  
"Let's just get this overwith"  
  
"Leave it to a Gyffindor to try and make peace" Snape sneered under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me", Sirius said glaring at him. "At least I'm trying!"  
  
"We'll, if you didn't betray the Potter's, You probobly would'n have to try to make peace"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T BETEAY LILY AND JAMES!"  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
"I would, but for that I need..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wich classroom are we in?" he asked, quickly.  
  
"Transfiguration, but what dose...WHAT ARE you doing Black!?" Sirius just motioned him to follow. Reluctently,   
Snape followed. Sirius went through a passege and into the division classroom, with Snape close behind.   
  
"I didn't know that was there", Snape said as he climed out of the hole.  
  
"You whould've, if you weren't so rude to us." Snape just looked confused. Sirius sighed. "We all wanted you to  
  
be in our group, to be a Murader. You were the best at curses, an that would've been useful, and you'd probobly be able to  
  
do something like this", he said, turning into a dog and back. He continued,"But you clearly stated that you wanted nothing  
  
to do with us before we even asked you, so we didn't bother."  
  
"I only acted that way, because I was jelus. You were just these perfect little people, with these perfect little  
  
lives."  
  
"PERFECT! OUR LIVES WERE FAAAAAAR FROM PERFECT! THEY'RE EVEN WORSE NOW! I'M ON THE RUN FROM THE MINISTY, REMUS IS   
  
A WEREWOLF, PETER IN WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT, AND JAMES IS DEAD!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry."Snape said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. That look in your eyes...it was almost like your whole life was flashing before me. I sorry."  
  
Sirius nodded, and held out his hand. They realy shook for the first time, ever. Someone was clapping in the   
  
doorway. It was Albus!  
  
"Realy! You don't seem like the kind to eves drop",Sirius said grining.  
  
"Well, someone had to make shure you both came back in one piece."  
=============================================================================================================================  
a/n: there! That was a longer chapter, was it not? All but the next chapter, will be getting longer! LUV YA:):):)  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: The charicters aren't mine  
But you knew that.  
Reviwew and the next chapter will have  
A sneeky, little rat.  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Lots of things, with lots of charicters

LOTS OF THINGS, WITH LOTS OF CHARECTERS  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
A/N:SOOOOOOO. You told me in your reiwiws you want this chapter longer. Tell me if this one satisfies you.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Marie was up in her room, reading, when her aunt yelled to her,"Marie!! You have a letter! If you think we are   
  
going to pay for an overdue book, you hav another thing coming!"  
  
She took the letter, thinking. Who would want to write to me. It couldn't be the library. I haven't been there  
  
since school ended! She decided to open it anyway. It read;  
  
Dear Ms. M. Potter  
  
You have been choosen to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wisardry. Normaly, you would have gotten   
  
this letter when you were 11, but we didn't know that you existed. You also have a twin brother, Harry Potter. He is the   
  
most famous wisard in the world. If you want to findout more about him, and yourself, be ready at noon tommorow on  
  
your front lawn. Two wisards will be there to pick you up. You will get your supplies, and begin to understand your  
  
history. Please don't show this to your aunt and uncle.  
  
Minerverda McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Marie sat stuned. Tomorrow's my birthday. I think it will be the best one I will ever have.   
  
She began to think of an excuse that could get her out for the day, as she couldn't tell her "realatives".   
  
Then it hit her! "I'll just say Mrs. Finnigan wanted her to help clean the house. They won't mind. They are going out of   
  
town anyway." So Marie told them where she was "going" tomorow. The best part was, THEY BOUGHT IT! She decided she had  
  
better pack. She probobly won't be coming back till end of school year anyway.  
  
  
* * *  
  
At number 4, Harry was reading a letter from Sirius. It said that he was going to Hogwarts early! He was trying  
  
to figure out why, when he saw a grey rat, sitting in the corner. One of his front paws was silver. Wormtail! He made a   
  
lundge for the rat, but missed. Harry followed it into the closet, under the chair, onto the bed... It kept going like that   
  
till he finaly had him cornered. Time seemed to be going slower. Wormtail tryed to make a run for it, but Harry was faster.  
  
He got it!!   
  
He was, along with Ron and Hermione, alowed to use magic during the summer incase of an emergency. That ment he   
  
could put a charm on the cage so wormtail couldn't come out.   
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia came in. "What on earth is going..." She paused as Harry   
  
twerled his wand between his fingers, wistiling. "Never mind", and she left the room.  
  
Harry grined as he began to write a letter to Sirius. Then he stoped. Maybe I should just surprize him. He will  
  
get a surprize in my birthday. Wait a minute! Could I be going to Hogwarts for my birthday? But why? Maybe because I   
  
may not live to have many more birthdays? Either way, he was very happy about everything that happened that day.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"We should just put out all of the house tables. Maybe even some of the Slytherens will come", said Miniveda.   
  
"But we won't have enough room for everything else. We need all the room we can have!", reaplyed Sirius.  
  
Albus suddenly came in. "You could just flip for it", he suggested, with a mistiovis look in his eyes.   
  
They fliped. Sirius won!  
  
"Yes! The Slytheren table is for the gifts! Now that is why you should never pick tails. Both sides of a knut   
  
heve the head!" He stuk ot his toung.   
  
"Watever", Miniverda said as she put the sign that said -GIFTS- on it. "The hall looks pretty good. Do you think  
  
he expects anything?"  
  
"Maybe. He's very clever, but he probobly has no idea why, though.", Sirius said, as Remus came in.  
  
"All the Hogwarts leters are sent, including the ones about you-know-what", He said.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n:Ha ha ha! You thout I was done! I have more. Not much, but more.  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
"WHAT", Volemort screamed. "I knew Wormtail was useless. Now what? I can't go myself. I can't send one of you!"  
  
He griped his wand, and the Death Eaters ran for dear life. They knew that when Voldemort was angry, he killed something.  
  
"I think I know what to do", he said to himself. "I'll just..."  
  
TO,bum bum bum, BE,bum bum bum, COMTINUED!!!  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alrigt. That was my firs atempt at a clifhanger. Was it Okay? I just wanted to thank everyone who  
  
was kind enogh to reiview, But I want to give a special thanks to Kandi. She convinced me to keep writing.   
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Disclaimer: You know what belongs to me and what dosn't.  
---------------------------------  
If you want a special thanks too   
You need to read & Reivew  
---------------------------------  
(Sorry about the spelling)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See the blue box down there? You need to tell me how you like the story in that box.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOOK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DOWN   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WILL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SEE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BLUE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BOX  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WRITE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
;) ;) ;) ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Surprize

CHAPTER 6-THE Suprize  
  
AN/ I know it's been almost an eternaty since I last posted, but it won't happen again. I will do my best to post a new   
  
chapter of this and Order of the Phoenix on a regular basis. I will also give out special notes to everyone who liked my   
  
story. Sorry about any spelling, but this dose not have spell check. When your done reading, look for your name on the   
  
bottem. Enjoy!  
  
  
As Harry waited on the front steps for Sirius, he wondered about why he was going to Hogwarts on his birthdy. It had to be more than just a party. What is going on! He was about to yell that out to the whole world when he saw a familiar dog walkig his way.  
  
"Hi, Sirius" he said with a grin jumping down from the stairs. Harry led his godfather to a deserted alley so they could talk. "Go on. Transform."  
  
Sirius did so and gave Harry a hug. "Hey Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Other than the fact that curiosity is getting the better of me, I'm just peachy."  
  
"Well you won't have to wait much longer. Just grab the portkey." They touched the feather, and were off!  
  
* * *  
  
" Now Marie, you need to wait here untill we introduce you. I know all this is new to you, but you'll only have to wait a bit longer till the story comes out. Understand?" The teenager nodded. Dumbledore smiled, and left the room.  
  
"Only a few more minutes." Marie said to herself. "Only a few more minutes" She sat her self down, and almost imediatly stood up as some sort of explosion erupted from the other room! ~~Someone wants to keep me on my feet today!~~  
  
* * *   
Harry landed on the front steps of Hogwarts. Sirius helped him to his feet and transformed, knocking his godson back down is the process. Harry got back up and followed the dog into the castle. No sooner had he opened the doors to the great hall, that he was thrown onto his back side (again) by a choris of yells, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Dose someone wan't me to stay off my feet today?" he asked grinning. All his friend were standing there infront of him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Nevile, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Hannah, Justin, Paverti, Lavender, Padma, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnsan,...everyone!  
  
Just as he got reaquainted with every one, our favorite dog draged him to another room. "Harry, is there something in you pocket that I should know about?"  
  
Harry grinned and pulled out the cage. "Um, Happy Birthday?"  
  
"Might as well be! This is wonderful. How did you...?"  
  
"He was snooping around my room when I spotted him. Actualy I spotted his mettal paw. I guess Voldemort never concidered that it would shine in the sunlight."  
  
"Well, I'll make you a deal. I keep this thing just baerly alive, if you go out there and stop keeping the poor people waiting."  
  
"Deal." He smiled and walked back into the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore was the first thing he heard when he opened the door. "Harry, every one is waiting for you to blow out the candels so the feast may begin, but I think we should give you a sort of "gift" first. Everyone, direct your attention to the doors." He pointed to two small doors neer the teachers table. "Harry, I would like you to meet your sister."  
  
A/N: There! I was going to get the party done first, But it would mean Marie would just have to sit and wait. This works   
better. Now, Read special notes at the bottem. Reivew. All flames will be used to light the candles.  
  
Temtest: Here it is.  
  
  
  
Hermione Alexandria Potter: This is the last short one. Realy. I promise.  
  
  
  
  
Hater: Sorry! This dose not have spell check.  
  
  
  
  
KC: You got it!  
  
  
  
  
The Missing Maurader: Marie is a little bit Mary-Sue, but not too much. I don't want to get into the thing with the teachers and Sirius, but the potion makes them okay with it. You have nothing to be sorry about.  
  
  
  
  
S: You got it!  
  
  
  
Keara Jordan: Hi! Thanks for reivewing. I love your strories too! If you keep writing, so will I.  
  
  
  
  
Marie Ann Twanet: Thanks. I'm glad you liked that!  
**********************  
Disclamer: All I own is Marie. 


	7. The Surprize

CHAPTER 6-THE Suprize  
  
AN/ I know it's been almost an eternaty since I last posted, but it won't happen again. I will do my best to post a new   
  
chapter of this and Order of the Phoenix on a regular basis. I will also give out special notes to everyone who liked my   
  
story. Sorry about any spelling, but this dose not have spell check. When your done reading, look for your name on the   
  
bottem. Enjoy!  
  
  
As Harry waited on the front steps for Sirius, he wondered about why he was going to Hogwarts on his birthdy. It had to be more than just a party. What is going on! He was about to yell that out to the whole world when he saw a familiar dog walkig his way.  
  
"Hi, Sirius" he said with a grin jumping down from the stairs. Harry led his godfather to a deserted alley so they could talk. "Go on. Transform."  
  
Sirius did so and gave Harry a hug. "Hey Harry! How are you?"  
  
"Other than the fact that curiosity is getting the better of me, I'm just peachy."  
  
"Well you won't have to wait much longer. Just grab the portkey." They touched the feather, and were off!  
  
* * *  
  
" Now Marie, you need to wait here untill we introduce you. I know all this is new to you, but you'll only have to wait a bit longer till the story comes out. Understand?" The teenager nodded. Dumbledore smiled, and left the room.  
  
"Only a few more minutes." Marie said to herself. "Only a few more minutes" She sat her self down, and almost imediatly stood up as some sort of explosion erupted from the other room! ~~Someone wants to keep me on my feet today!~~  
  
* * *   
Harry landed on the front steps of Hogwarts. Sirius helped him to his feet and transformed, knocking his godson back down is the process. Harry got back up and followed the dog into the castle. No sooner had he opened the doors to the great hall, that he was thrown onto his back side (again) by a choris of yells, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
"Dose someone wan't me to stay off my feet today?" he asked grinning. All his friend were standing there infront of him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Nevile, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Hannah, Justin, Paverti, Lavender, Padma, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnsan,...everyone!  
  
Just as he got reaquainted with every one, our favorite dog draged him to another room. "Harry, is there something in you pocket that I should know about?"  
  
Harry grinned and pulled out the cage. "Um, Happy Birthday?"  
  
"Might as well be! This is wonderful. How did you...?"  
  
"He was snooping around my room when I spotted him. Actualy I spotted his mettal paw. I guess Voldemort never concidered that it would shine in the sunlight."  
  
"Well, I'll make you a deal. I keep this thing just baerly alive, if you go out there and stop keeping the poor people waiting."  
  
"Deal." He smiled and walked back into the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore was the first thing he heard when he opened the door. "Harry, every one is waiting for you to blow out the candels so the feast may begin, but I think we should give you a sort of "gift" first. Everyone, direct your attention to the doors." He pointed to two small doors neer the teachers table. "Harry, I would like you to meet your sister."  
  
A/N: There! I was going to get the party done first, But it would mean Marie would just have to sit and wait. This works   
better. Now, Read special notes at the bottem. Reivew. All flames will be used to light the candles.  
  
Temtest: Here it is.  
  
  
  
Hermione Alexandria Potter: This is the last short one. Realy. I promise.  
  
  
  
  
Hater: Sorry! This dose not have spell check.  
  
  
  
  
KC: You got it!  
  
  
  
  
The Missing Maurader: Marie is a little bit Mary-Sue, but not too much. I don't want to get into the thing with the teachers and Sirius, but the potion makes them okay with it. You have nothing to be sorry about.  
  
  
  
  
S: You got it!  
  
  
  
Keara Jordan: Hi! Thanks for reivewing. I love your strories too! If you keep writing, so will I.  
  
  
  
  
Marie Ann Twanet: Thanks. I'm glad you liked that!  
**********************  
Disclamer: All I own is Marie. 


End file.
